Desire to live
by de Razz
Summary: Inspired by A Decision of Fate by Slyr3x. Minako refuses to just die. So when the night queen senses her desire to live , she gives the girl a chance to redo her journey. It's all or nothing for the new and for some reason now 10 year old avatar of Nyx.
1. Chapter 1

_**1. A decision and its consequences**_

I knew it would happen. The time I went alone to face Nyx, I knew I would die in one way or another. I felt it the entire month. I got sleepier each day. I felt the pain of my body being separated form my soul.

But the most pain was my friends not remembering anything at all. The more illogical thinking side of me felt betrayed, although it wasn't their fault. It still hurt though. At least I could say goodbye to them.

Their hurt expressions are even hunting me into the afterlife. I was alone again. Fate wasn't fair. It took me my family away and I was left alone for ten years until I arrived in Iwatodai.

My happiness wasn't even lasting for a year until everything was taken away from me again, by the world none the less. Every human being was against me in form of Erebus. Why was the world against me?

**"Do you want to see them again?"**

"...Yes."

**"If you were given a second chance, would you take it?"**

"...Yes."

**"Be warned, there will be consequences if you chose this path. Failing might lead to more suffering as you already have to endure. But if you succeed infinite possibilities await you."**

"...I'll do it!" I said with determination. "I'll succeed this time without dying! And I will save everyone!" I declared.

**"*chuckle* Very well. Let us rewind the clock and return. Be warned: no one will recognize you."**

Not caring about the consequences Minako took the chance. She knew her friends must be suffering as much as she does, but this will soon have an end. She felt like she was falling into a dark abyss, while something happened to her mind and body.

She saw a path of light coming closer and closer, pretty fast. Short before the impact she slowed down and landed softly on her naked feet. Minako looked down on herself and found two things out. First she had the body of a ten year old (judging from the height) and second NO she was not naked (you freaks, I know you thought that), but she was only wearing a dark red dress (just popped into my mind). Her hair was on the loose, no objections there, but why was she a ten year old?

"Consequences, huh? Is that all?" Damn her voice changed too.

**"Go on, without falter. With your heart as your guide." **The voice whispered into her head or rather it came OUT of her head. When you had death inside of you for ten years, you certainly don't freak out by something as simple as hearing a voice in your head.

Minako walked the down the path, which was shown in front of her. She walked for five minutes until she met a familiar face at the end. "Elizabeth!" Minako cheered and ran towards the now taller woman. She was not used to look up to people this way.

"My Minako-sama, you look quite adorable." said the avatar of power while crouching in front of the girl. Minako pouted, as Elizabeth playfully ruffled her hair. "Very funny Lizzy. Is this one of those conditions?" she asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"One of them yes. Unfortunately I cannot tell you what the other conditions will be, my apologies."

"Meh, guess neither you nor Igor planned this, right?" the girl asked grinning in satisfaction. The woman nodded. "Indeed, my master and I were quite surprised. Your will to live is quite exaggerating. Unfortunately, my master is occupied with another guest, so he cannot give this to you personally." She took out a card of her compendium and gave it to Minako. It was empty.

"A good luck charm for you."

"Thanks." Minako said although she didn't understand what the card was for. But since when come the people of the Velvet Room with a straight answer? Correct. Never. Elizabeth gave the girl a bracelet where Minako could put the empty card in.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot, you won't be able to use all your personae for quite some time. The creation of the Great Seal took a lot of your power." The avatar explained. Minako frowned. "Which one can I use?" she asked.

The blonde woman smiled. "This is your own decision. Do you want to take a look at your compendium?"

"Yes, please."

Minako took the book in both of her tiny arms. It was a little harder to handle books of that size when you're that small again. Minako made a mental note to get used to it. She flipped through the pages, looking at all her custom made personae. She chuckled at the thought of the others gaping at her when a ten year old summoned an overpowered persona. The question was which one she should take. Maybe Thanatos. Considering personae are the mental image of your own ego, think what other people would think.

The last thought gave her a great idea. Helel at first glance an angel is actually Satan before he was banned from the heavens, just because he was a little rebel. Winners make history, so who says Satan is evil? Just in case she checked his skills again (based on my personal play-through):

Morning Star

Primal Force

Maragidyne

Salvation

Mind Charge

Resist Ice

Victory Cry

Maziodyne

Satisfied she chose this persona and gave Elizabeth her compendium back. "Good luck Minako-sama." Elizabeth bowed and walked away. Minako stood in front of the golden, door-shaped light and stared at it for several minutes.

**"Are you scared?"**

"A little nervous." she admitted.

**"Perhaps I should tell you one more thing before we go. Since you're incapable of using the wild card ability for an unknown set of time, the world chose someone else to fight the shadows."**

Minako balled a fist and gritted in frustration. "I'm gonna change that too. Just watch me!"

**"I can't wait. Shall we?"**

"Who are you anyway?"

**"*chuckle* You ask now, when it is too late to rethink your decision, my avatar?"**

Minako paled. She just made a pact with the devil. She laughed over her own stupor in order to not panic or cry or overall act crazy, although her laughter was more like that of a maniac.

After she calmed down: "Just you watch. I'll find a way to make everyone happy."

**"They say actions speak more than a 1000 words. Show me your potential."**

Minako grinned the way she always grinned, when she'd been challenged by Rio to a tennis match. Only this time more than just who pays the next bill for ramen was at stake. Collecting all her courage, she stepped through the door.

She found herself at a scene she would never forget in her life. The night she awakened. The Magician was hovering over Yukari and a male student with blue hair and a Gekkoukan Uniform. Yukari tried, but failed to summon her persona or rather she tried, but failed to overcome her fear. The large shadow used the chance and knocked her out with an agi spell. The gun flow towards Minako, instead of the boy and she picked it up. Ignoring the cold ground under her feet, it was somehow comfortable, she approached the boy.

The shadow saw her, but didn't attack, as if he was recognizing her somehow. The boy's gaze followed the one of the shadow and he finally noticed the strange little girl. Like he had forgotten the monster behind him, he crouched in front of the girl, who held the evoker on his forehead. He didn't even flinch. Together they spoke the word, which changed their entire life.

"Per...so...na!"

Minako pulled the trigger and a persona, similar to her Eurydice appeared.

_"I am thou, thou art I, I am Orpheus the Master of Strings." _he announced himself. His host turned towards the shadow and was ready to give an order, when suddenly he put both hands on his head. His persona was aching in pain and suddenly a crack appeared on his head. Two hands made their way out of the crack and shredded Orpheus into pieces. Thanatos was there. He drew his blade and ripped the shadow apart who had no chance to even raise an arm. And he had a lot of them!

Strangely enough after Thanatos was done, Minako felt a surge of power inside her. She shouldn't be that surprised actually, but it came out of nowhere.

**"The first shadow has returned. It has begun once again. You have one year Minako Arisato. From now on all your actions will have weight in the future. Don't disappoint me."**

_I thought we were done with the talking. I can only repeat myself: watch me. For now, I need an excuse why I appeared out of nowhere. And I have one, which will bring me into trouble. Get to work brain!_

While Minako was trying to get her brain to work, the boy next to her hit the ground, before defeating the two lesser shadows. _Maybe I shouldn't have pulled the trigger._

She realized even the slightest actions, could have very grief consequences, such as she pulling the trigger, followed by the boy falling unconscious. "Butterfly effect, gotta keep my eyes open."

**"You should keep your eyes on the enemy."**

Oh derp, she forgot the weakling shadows approaching her. She took the evoker from the boy. Yukari was regaining her consciousness during this time.

"What happened...*gasp*! What are you doing here?! Run away!"

"Persona!" Minako announced, summoning the fallen star of the heavens. Helel appeared and with him a bright light in the sky. The shadows sensed the sudden danger and tried to get away as fast as possible, which was really slow. A gigantic energy ball fell from the sky, causing a large explosion when it hit the ground. The roof got several cracks, meh, Mitsuru's family was rich enough to get it fixed. Yukari gaped at the girl who couldn't be older than ten and still caused that amount of damage!

The door to the roof was slammed open and Mitsuru, Akihiko and **that **man arrived. Minako resisted the urge to set him on fire and instead she put on the most innocent face she could think of. She just thought of Maiko and everything was fine.

The Kirijo heiress approached the little girl, who summoned the unbelievable strong persona. "Who are you?" she asked in a not so friendly tone. Minako needed to think really quickly. How would a child react to something like this?

"*sob* Baaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Minako started crying. She thought back to her parent's death, which made her sad enough. The rest came out from itself. "B-but I...I...waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Sempai!" Yukari shouted and ran towards the girl, crouching in front of her and hugging her. "Shh, shh, it's alright. Everything is fine." The pink wearing girl gave her sempai a glare. She wanted to let out some things, but not in front of the little girl who saved her life. Said girl buried her face into Yukari's shoulder. She put the girl up and comforted her until she was asleep.

Minako woke up in an unfamiliar and really pink room. The tears yesterday had been real tears, as she was glad to see her best friend alive again. Rubbing her eyes, she noticed she was still wearing that dress.

"I need some new clothes..." she muttered, while throwing the blanket away and walking towards the toilet on instinct. When she came out of the bathroom, Yukari came into her room. "Oh you're awake! How do you feel?"

Minako's stomach grumbled as a respond, making the girl blush in embarrassment. Yukari giggled. "Come, let's go downstairs for breakfast."

"Okay." Minako replied like she was still confused what was going on. Yukari took her by the hand and lead the way downstairs into the kitchen. When they came across Mitsuru, Minako hid behind Yukari's legs, making the senior feeling uncomfortable. Yukari petted Minako's head and finally lead the girl into the kitchen.

"So what do you want?" Yukari asked cheerfully.

_Wow, Yukari-chan will sure make a good mother one day._

**"It may be because how her own mother is acting towards her."**

_How do YOU know?_

**"I have access to all your memories, Minako."**

"Umm, may I have a toast please? And can you give me a knife, butter and some marmalade please?"

Yukari looked stunned at the girl. "You can make your own bread?" she asked. Minako nodded playing the shy little girl. "Wow, your mother must be proud of you."

She looked to the side. "I don't have a mom anymore. My parents died in a car accident."

Yukari was shocked to hear that. "Oh...oh...I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Minako replied giving the girl a smile.

Yukari insisted on preparing breakfast for the girl and watched as the girl happily munched down her breakfast. Yukari also prepared some hot chocolate. "I'm Yukari by the way. And your name?"

"Minako, Minako Arisato." she replied immediately, without thinking. Old habits die hard.

"D-did you say Arisato?!" Yukari asked shrieked. Minako nodded. "Is something wrong Yukari-nee-chan?" Minako asked. The question wasn't necessary, but Minako had to act like a ten year old would act.

"Oh..n-nothing. Eat your breakfast. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay."

Yukari left pretty fast. It was then it dawned to Minako. The other boy's last name must be Arisato too. She slapped her forehead for her own stupidity. "What's done is done."

She finished her breakfast and made the dishes herself, although she needed a chair in order to clean everything up. Yukari, Akihiko and Mitsuru found her this way from outside the kitchen, watching as she was cleaning up everything.

"She is very diligent for a girl at her age." Mitsuru commented. "Do you think she is related to him?" Akihiko asked. "I don't know."

The three walked inside the kitchen, while Minako was putting the chair back at its place. When she saw Mitsuru she immediately hid behind Yukari.

"Don't worry Minako-chan. We only want to ask you some questions, okay?" Yukari tried to reassure. "But she is mean." the girl replied. Akihiko and Yukari had a hard time not to chuckle. "Don't worry Minako-chan. Yukari will protect you from the mean girl."

Now Minako had a hard time not to giggle. Instead she looked up and said: "Promise?"

Yukari nodded. "Promise."

"Okay."

They all sat down in the lounge, Minako next to Yukari, Akihiko and Mitsuru in front of the two. Since neither Akihiko nor Mitsuru knew how to handle kids, Yukari asked the questions. "Minako-chan, why were you on our roof yesterday? Would you please tell us?"

**"Be careful of what you say. It will inflict the future."**

_Why does this remind me so much of a RPG?_

**"R-?"**

_Forget it, I'll tell you another time._

"Minako-chan saw big meanie shadow. Minako wanted to stop big meanie shadow." she said.

"Okay...where do you live Minako-chan?"

"...Minako doesn't remember. I...lived in a dark, green place. This place isn't dark and green. Minako is confused." she titled her head. _This gets more and more complicated._

"Dark and green? Could you be more specific?" Mitsuru asked.

"..."

She shook her head. "Everything is blurry. I know the place I lived was dark and had green light, but my head is fuzzy."

Mitsuru sighed. "It must be the effect of the dark hour."

"Dark hour?" Minako asked.

"Don't worry about it Minako-chan." Yukari reassured. Minako let out a yawn, still exhausted from the recent events. Her new body still needed to adapt to her powers.

"Are you tired Minako-chan? Do you want to sleep a little more?" The pink fetish asked. Minako nodded acting tired. Yukari lead her to her room and put her into bed.

After Yukari was gone, Minako waited a little until she sneaked after her and listened to the conversation her friends had.

Mitsuru: "She'll stay here until we found out where she lives. I will go to the police station today."

Yukari: "Will she remember everything? I mean the side effect of the dark hour is only temporary, right?"

Akihiko: "Yeah, but she's a kid. Maybe she won't remember. But she said she went after that shadow. Does that mean, the girl is used to fighting shadows?"

Yukari: "Don't be ridiculous sempai. She's most likely only ten! Why should she be used to fighting shadows?"

Mitsuru: "Well she did summon her persona, like she had done it before."

Yukari: "How do you know?! Wait, you weren't just watching, were you?"

Silence.

...

Minako needed to leave immediately as Yukari was heading upstairs, frustrated with what her sempais had done. Minako snuggled under the blanket just in time, as Yukari came in and snuggled herself next to the girl. Minako turned around and hugged the now older girl, surprising her in the process. Minako acted like she was asleep, but in reality she wanted to comfort Yukari, who went through a lot too.

Downstairs...

"We really screwed up, didn't we?"the boxer asked. Mitsuru nodded. "We shouldn't have listened to the chairman. If that girl wouldn't have come, Arisato and Takeba would be dead now." She let out a sigh and stood up. "I'll see what I can find out about her."

"Do you want her to become a member of SEES?" Akihiko asked.

...

"I need to go."

"You can't do this Mitsuru! She's only a kid!"

Mitsuru left and Akihiko let his head hung, thinking back of what happened in the past to the other two little kid's life were ruined because he wasn't strong enough. Why did he listen to that man in the first place? When Akihiko saw him again, he would give Ikutsuki his special right.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Too bad fanfiction doesn't accept my underlines, I have to go with the XXX.**

_**2. **_

The next day Yukari took a day off from school to watch over Minako. The girl still only had her one dress, but Mitsuru promised to take care of it. The now ten year old tried to spend the time somehow and ended up reading Yukari's manga collection. She couldn't really focus on reading as everything what was going to happen this year was racing through her mind.

_My head hurts._

If only she could go outside, but with only this one dress people would look at her the wrong way. "Me is bored." she groaned as she put the manga back into the shelf and lay down on Yukari's bed. So far she didn't even have her own room.

**"While we have the time, I should tell you about your powers as my avatar."**

_Powers?_

**"With every shadow you absorb, you not only gain raw power, but special abilities. For example the magician allows you to control shadows."**

_Really?!_

**"As long as they are not controlled by someone stronger, like another god it is possible. You have noticed on your first journey the lesser shadows that attacked you after you defeated the Magician, have you not?"**

_Sounds cool, but it will only bring me into trouble if I use it. Still how do I use it, in case I need to?_

**"They either listen to your loud commands or you can link your mind to them and give them secretly orders."**

_Got it, so Priestess gives me the ability to use a train with my own mind?_

**"Every human vehicle can be under your control. I should mention as long you're incomplete, you will only be able to use on power at one time."**

_There's always a catch, huh? What do Emperor and Empress? I mean, they kind of have the same ability._

**"Emperor and Empress both give you one of my wings. Of course you can use both of them at the same time, else it would be useless."**

_I'll be able to fly?! COOL!_

**"Moving on, Hierophant gives you the power to read peoples' minds. Once you're completed you may be able to manipulate your victims to do whatever you desire."**

_Mind control? I don't really like it._

**"From your own experience, you should know what Lovers does. *chuckle*"**

_Don't remind me..._

**"Chariot and Justice give you another pair of wings."**

_Isn't one enough?_

**"You'll be able to fly faster and more accurate. Fortune gives you the power to see how long people will live and you can eventually plan ahead to prevent the person's death if possible."**

_Sounds handy, although I hoped I would be able to empty the bank accounts of the casinos in Las Vegas._

**"I'll ask later what you mean. Strength gives you an invincible shield for a little time. And finally Death. As death herself, you'll be able to do many things. It would take time to explain it all to you, I think it would be best to wait until my son merges with you."**

_Why do I have the feeling I actually don't want to know?_

**"If you want to use a power you have to change your Arcanum. With each you'll also be able to use the abilities my original Avatar used against you."**

_And once I get my personas back...wow. Talk about over powered._

Minako stared up the ceiling imagining all the things she would be able to do.

_Why are you helping me? _She asked all of the sudden._ We're enemies. Our goals are the complete opposite._

**"Because you picked my interest. I have no feelings for humans, but neither did I ever bother wasting a thought of killing all mankind. It was their will which lead me to earth and yet a single girl could overthrow the will of the entire world."**

_You do it out of boredom? _She snickered.

**"My son thinks highly of you. I want to know why. And yes, it was getting pretty...monotone all alone."**

"If you say so." She said out loud and looked at the clock. 12:00. Just in time her stomach started to growl. "Might as well make me something."

Minako stood up and walked downstairs. She never knew being barefoot was so comfortable. She'd do it more often she decided. She found Yukari in the kitchen. "Oh Minako-chan. Is there anything you want?" She crouched down in front of the girl. Minako nodded and opened her mouth, but before anything came out, her stomach did the talking again. She flushed red in an instant, whereas Yukari laughed really hard.

"I see, I see. Let's see what we have in the fridge. Maybe I can make something for the two of us."

Yukari wasn't the best cook, but she wasn't bad either. With Minako's help she made some really good curry and actually took advice from the little girl. Again Yukari was surprised how independent the girl could be. The only reason she could think of was the girl must have lived alone or in an orphanage. Well she must be in one of the schools in Port Island, since she was capable of reading. Mitsuru sempai surly would find out soon enough. Her family owned the island after all. Yukari never ate anything so tasty in her life, she had to admit.

One thing that Minako noticed she became tired really fast.

**"Your body is still recovering from creating the seal and reawakening so fast. It may last a while. Your spirit is also giving away a lot of energy, recovering all your personas."**

_Well at the moment I don't have much else to do. Might as well sleep through the day until anything happens._

After washing the dishes Minako let out a yawn. "You're tired again?" Yukari asked.

"Minako doesn't know either. Minako is just tired."

Yukari gained a thoughtful expression, probably thinking Minako was tired because of the persona she summoned. Minako lay down on the couch to take a nap. Yukari hummed a lullaby as the girl was slowly falling asleep. Before she fell asleep she managed to say. "You'll make a great mother one day, Yukari-chan."

Yukari's arm froze as she heard the girl say this. Hearing such a compliment from a ten year old girl, Yukari didn't know what she should think of it. In the end her pride won the small fight that was going on inside her. She placed the girl's head on her lap and decided to watch some TV on low volume of course.

Akihiko was the first one to come back, finding Minako sleeping on Yukari's lap. "Welcome back, sempai."

Akihiko nodded. "She asleep again?" he asked. Yukari nodded. "She said she was tired all of the sudden, but we didn't do much to be honest."

"Maybe it was because she summoned this badass persona." he mused, but cringed, when he saw Takeba's glare. She still hadn't forgiven her sempais for just watching the whole fight. Minako eventually woke up and greeted Akihiko with her cheerful smile. Akihiko waved his hand, forgetting his injured shoulder and cringed.

"Are hurt Akihiko-nii-chan?"

"Nii-chan?" Yukari snorted.

"Don't worry about it Minako-chan." Akihiko reassured. "Wait here sempai." Minako ran upstairs.

Akihiko looked at Yukari dumbfounded. "What is she up to now? And what smells so delicious?"

"Oh Minako-chan and I cooked together. Well I followed her instructions to be honest."

"Really? She can cook?"

"Yeah, she's amazing."

Said girl came running back downstairs with...with...an evoker in her hand.

"Minako-chan!" Yukari shrieked.

"What are you-?!" Akihiko didn't come to finish his sentence.

"Persona!" Despite it not being the dark hour, Minako summoned her temporarily persona and a bright light surrounded everyone and warmth flow through everyone's body. Akihiko felt his ribs slightly moving and then everything was fine. Minako's persona disappeared and she smiled up at her new/old dorm mate.

"Better?" she asked. Akihiko stood there dumbfounded and didn't felt any pain anymore.

"What did you do?" he asked. "Wow, I feel like a newborn. Everything is fine!"

Yukari shrieked, when Akihiko started to stretch, but stood there dumbfounded, when he didn't cringe.

"Sempai?"

"Everything is healed!" he announced.

"WHAT?!"

Mitsuru just came in.

"Akihiko! Why are you moving your arm!? Do I need to execute you!?" she shouted.

"W-w-wait Mitsuru. Everything's fine. Minako-chan here healed me."

"What?!" It was then she noticed the evoker in the little girl's hand. "You! What have you done!? How can you summon outside the dark hour?!" she shouted one should emphasize.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Minako ran crying into her room.

"SEMPAI!" Yukari's mother instincts took over, which she got within a day. She looked ready to kill her sempai, but left it at a death glare and ran after the girl.

"Mitsuru she's just a kid!" Akihiko scolded. "And she just helped me! What the heck is wrong with you?!" he shouted at her, getting ticked off himself, after the girl saved him from one month of painful regenerating.

Mitsuru flinched, as he never had snarled at her like this. Mostly because he never had the guts and to be honest he never found a reason. There was at least one: security cameras, but he was involved in that crap.

He picked up the evoker Minako dropped. It was Yukari's. He decided to give it back to her later. He had no experience with kids, but even he knew he should probably not intervene with Yukari comforting the girl.

Meanwhile in Yukari's room:

"I-I w-want t-t-t-to help, b-b-b-but she...she...WAAHH!"

"Shh, shh Minako-chan. Don't think about it anymore."

Minako kept crying for a while.

**"Why are you sad?"**

_What do you mean?_

**"I can feel you're not acting. Why are you so hurt by her words?"**

_Tch, like you of all people would understand._

**"Then please explain."**

_You have access to all my memories don't you? Do you even know what friendship means? Did you ever have any friends?_

**"I do not. Friendship, I never heard the term."**

_Just look at the memories I have with your son. Didn't he try to explain it to you?_

Minako was truly hurt by Mitsuru's words and needed the support. It was just she had come so close over her journey to everyone and knowing being treated like a shadow. Minako eventually calmed down, but refused to come out of her room for the rest of the day, even when her clothes finally arrived and she wanted to get out of the dorm. But she really had to act more hurt, than she actually was.

Yukari was ready to throw Mitsuru out of the next best window, but instead she kept Minako company. She brought her something to eat too, but mostly she just cuddled with the girl, watching animes they both liked.

Minako felt tired again because of the salvation spell, although in her old body she was able to keep up longer. She just needed to recover a little longer. According to Nyx, she would slowly but steadily be able to use her power more and more often. For the rest it would look like she's making progress with her abilities.

"Can we visit the blue haired boy tomorrow?" she asked Yukari all of the sudden. Actually Yukari wanted to visit him too and now that Minako had some new clothes, she could go out without getting too much attention.

Her own room wasn't prepared so Minako spent the night in Yukari's room.

XXX

The next day Minako put on her new clothes, a red shirt, blue trousers and a pair of brown shoes. Meh, orange may be her favorite color, but this was alright too. Putting on a red pullover, since the weather wasn't that warm and she was ready. It seemed Mitsuru thought Minako's favorite color was red.

Minako wasn't that much of a difference from her old self, just a little bit more childish and much less cussing. It was a lot of fun too, she had to admit, but at the same time she was more mature than other kids 'at her age'. It was something that couldn't be helped after everything she went through.

Minako made a face when they arrived.

"Something wrong Minako-chan?" Yukari asked.

"I don't like hospitals."

"Huh?" Yukari shrugged it off. There had to be a reason, maybe a broken arm or something else. She asked a doctor for Minato's room.

_So that's his name. Hihi, I could be his sister. Hey Nyx, no questions or any comments?_

**"Why do you expect me to ask you something?"**

_Aren't you curios or something?_

**"I know everything you know, a few exceptions I have to look into your memories again."**

_Wait! You saw EVERYTHING!?_

**"My son is much worse."**

_I take it as a compliment... *sweatdrops*_

When they arrived at the hospital room, they found Minato sleeping peacefully. She noticed he had an emo-like hairstyle. What kind of personality he had? He didn't look like someone who was cheerful like Minako.

Minako climbed onto his bed and sat down next to him, looking at his face. Yukari watched the little girl's face growing serious.

"Do you know him?"

_He's me in the opposite gender._

"I think...I have seen him before...somewhere."

Yukari thought she spoke about the night the shadow attacked, maybe some faint memory reawakening. Minako put her hand on his head and began slowly stroking it. "I promise to make you happy. I'll be your guardian angel Minato."

Unbeknownst to her, Yukari heard her whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3. New school, old friends**_

They were hiding something from Minako, but this time she didn't had the chance to eavesdrop on them. After she and Yukari got home, Minako actually sniffed on herself and noticed she needed a bath as soon as possible.

Of course bathing takes quite a while and it was around this time SEES had their meeting without her. Afterwards everyone even Yukari looked at Minako differently. She still acted the same way towards the avatar, but said avatar knew her friends. Something had happened and she needed to find out.

She'd have to wait though. If she was found sneaking into the command room now to check the recordings she was screwed.

So instead of going after the matter she just continued to act as the ignorant child, who wants to help people with her powers.

Minako was just heading to bed, when Yukari approached her. "You have now your own room, Minako-chan."

"Really?" Minako beamed up to the girl, who laughed in return. "Yes, oh and Kirijo-sempai arranged for you a place in school, so be sure to set your alarm clock."

_School already? Mitsuru acts fast._

"Okay."

XXX

Minako woke up groggy headed. Her increased need of sleep didn't help as she needed to stand up early. Mitsuru organized a uniform for her, which turned out to be the same Maiko had been wearing. Who knows, maybe they'd end up in the same class?

In any event, she mentally prepared herself for a day of boredom. There was nothing elementary school could teach her. Hey at least no studying for a while, meaning either until she was 16 again or her body might change back, when she was completed.

More stumbling, than actually walking, she made her way to the kitchen, where Yukari was already waiting for her. "Good morning, Mnako-chan."

_I hate it when you act as if everything is alright._

"**Aren't you doing the same?"**

"Morning. *yawn*"

Breakfast was uneventful. The two were silently munching own their breakfast, before Yukari showed Minako the way to Gekkoukan Elementary. The school was smaller than the high school, but in general the inside had the same design.

Yukari left Minako on the inside, who made her way to the faculty office. She knocked at the door and went inside.

"Can I help you?" a male teacher asked

"I'm Minako Arisato."

"Ah, the transfer student! Yes. My name is Mr. Honda and I'm your homeroom teacher. Just a moment, then I'll show you the way to your new class."

Mr. Honda was packing some papers he needed for the lecture. Minako wondered what was written in her school file this time, but didn't bother at the moment. 5 minutes later the two went to Mr. Honda's class. Minako had totally forgotten how loud children at this age were and it took some time until everyone was silent.

"Class this is Minako Arisato, a new transfer student. I wish you all to be friendly to her."

"Hi, I'm Minako! Nice to meet you all!" she gave her cheery introduction.

"Now Minako, why don't you take a seat next to Ken-kun over there?"

Ken was in her class? Well this could work to her advantage, but why was he sitting all alone? Whatever, she would find out soon enough. Ken simply nodded as she placed herself next to him and soon the lecture started.

Minako had a hard time not to fall asleep, since she didn't need to learn all this stuff. She could easily ace the tests in high school, so this all should be a breeze. Maybe she should make one of those tests, which would give her opportunity to go to high school again?

Better not, Kirijo was on her trails already. She'd simply ace the tests and good was.

When it was time for lunch, Minako originally planned to make friends with Ken again, but her stomach had other plans. So she went straight to school cantina and used up all her lunch money for melon bread, which she was munching down happily. Her schoolmates began to whisper among each other and were simply amazed by the girl's appetite. It looked like she'd soon be the source of new rumors again.

Minako found Ken sitting alone on a table and decided to give him some company.

"Hi." She greeted him. He sighed and looked up from his meal. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Ouch, at this rate you're never gonna score a gal." Minako laughed and Ken flushed a little, but was more surprised by the choice of words the transfer student used.

"Just kidding. I thought since we sit next to each other, we might as well become friends."

Ken sighed as if it wasn't the first time he heard that. Minako didn't know he was so introverted, seeing as he had always been polite to others, but then again, she almost never saw him interacting with kids at his age.

"I have no interest in becoming friends."

Minako rolled her eyes. This was a little harder without social links. "Why not?"

"Why should I?" he asked in return.

"Because it feels good to have friends, you may share some secrets with a few, which helps you to feel a bit better, you can have a lot of fun with them and moreover you're not alone anymore."

Ken didn't expect this. He expected Minako to get a little angry and leaving him for good, seeing in her child mind him as boring.

"Any counterarguments?" she asked with a little devilish smirk. She knew Ken was one of the best, if not the best in his school. So instead of acting like a kid, she had to show him she was a little more mature too, if she wanted to be.

Ken shook his head. "I still don't want to be friends with you okay?"

"Hey you barely know anything about me. If you say that to someone else, he or she might feel offended. What's wrong with having friends, hm? Give me one good argument and I'll leave you alone."

Unfortunately that was when the bell rang and they had to go back to class. Minako let Ken alone for the time being. She'd have time after school again.

When teachers asked her a question during lecture, she had no problem answering them. She didn't even need to think, which soon gave her the title as a bookworm.

Ken gave the girl next to him glances, but she never looked at him, but was more focused on the actual lecture. He never saw someone at his age being so fixated on something like school. His other classmates played with pens, some whispered when the teacher wasn't looking and did all kind of things.

When it came to English, Minako's grammar and spoken language was flawless and her vocabulary was also greater than the rest of the class, surprising students and teachers at the same time. Every exercise the teachers let the class make, Minako was the first one to be finished and so the teachers allowed her to help others in her class.

She never gave the others the straight answers, which earned her respect from the teachers and huffs from her classmates, but she tried to bring them on the right way. Handling children in the past, she had enough patients with a bunch of elementary students.

Ken's title as being the best in the class was officially stolen by the new transfer student in less than a day.

After school…

"Hey Ken-kun, wanna go home together?" she asked, like they know each other for a long time. The boy finally complied and together they walked out of the school.

"Mind if I ask something?"

"No, go ahead." Ken replied.

"Does this school have a tennis club by any chance?" she asked.

"No. I think we have soccer, basketball, acting, art and a few more, but I don't know all of them."

"Aww, too bad. Maybe I can ask Sanada-san if he plays with me." Minako mused aloud.

"Sanada-san? As Akihiko Sanada?!" Ken asked excited.

_It's so easy to bait you._

"Uhuh, he lives in the same dorm as I do. I heard he goes to boxing club and was never defeated ones. Wanna meet him?"

"Sure!"

_Gotcha!_

As they walked out of the school gates, they found a girl struggling to keep her papers together. Thanks to a strong gust she lost some of them. Luckily Minako was able to catch them.

"Here." She handed over the papers, which looked like homework, to a very familiar girl.

"Thank you, thank you!" the girl smiled and finally put the stuff in her school bag. "No problem. I'm Minako, I'm new here."

"I'm Maiko. Nice to meet you!"

_Double win._

"Are you going home alone?"

Maiko nodded. "Uhhuh."

"Then, why don't you come with us? You know what they say, the more the merrier!"

"Really!? YAY!"

All of the sudden Ken found himself with two way too energetic girls for their own good. He knew this 'friendship' wouldn't last long. Minako was new, so she couldn't know Ken and Maiko were outsiders, for different reasons however.

Ken because he was way more mature, than the rest of his schoolmates, although Minako already proved she could be more mature than him if she wanted. He'd never admit that, though.

Maiko, well at least the others talked to her if they had to. They just kept their distance from her, because there was a stupid kid rumor she was talking to ghosts at the shrine every day.

Minako didn't seem a kid to belief in rumors, but once she notices the others kept their distance from her because of Ken and Maiko, she'd leave the two for sure.

The two girls had a conversation going on about their likes and dislikes and other trivial things. Sometimes they tried to include Ken, but he'd only gave a polite reply or a few words regarding his opinion and shut up again. Maiko pouted, but Minako giggled saying Ken-kun was too shy to speak in front of two cute girls, making the boy blush really hard. Unfortunately other kids from their school overheard that one comment. Rumors would come up for sure.

As they finally arrived at the dorm, Minako noticed it was empty. She was reminded Gekkoukan was a bit farther away and it would take some time for the others to arrive.

She invited her new friends inside, deciding to make some lunch.

"Are you sure it is okay for us to come in here?" Ken asked. Minako waved off. "As long as you don't make a mess, I'm sure it is okay. Besides us girls have a secret weapon." She showed him the puppy dog eyes, to which Ken quickly looked away. "I-I see."

"Wow, you can cook Minako-chan?!" Maiko asked, totally awed as she watched the girl shoving her chair from one place to another, getting everything together she needed and proceeded to the actual cooking.

Even Ken was amazed by the skills Minako showed. The only thing she seemed to struggle was her boy being too short for everything. She muttered some curses under her breath.

"**Now, now, watch your tongue little lady."**

_Who are you, my mother?_

When Minako was finished, the three wanted to dig in, when they heard the door being opened. "Perfect timing." Minako smiled and walked to the lobby.

"Minako-chan? Did you cook again?!" asked a male voice.

"Uhuh. Come on Aki-nii! My friend wants to meet you!"

The other two heard everything from kitchen. Minako came back with a senior student, with silvered hair, a red vest and brown pants.

"Oh..hi."

"Maiko, Ken, meet Akihido Sanada, undefeated boxing champion of Gekkoukan High!" she made a little scene to which Akihiko would have been a little ashamed if it wouldn't be for Ken. He could be really dense at times, but even he knew the boy in front of him was the one who lost his mother to Shinji in that unfortunate accident.

Maiko giggled at Minako's antics.

"You're Sanada-san? Is it true, you never lost a match?" Ken asked.

Akihiko scratched the back of his head. "Uhh…yes. Pretty much. And you're?"

"I'm Ken Amada. It's an honor to meet you."

"Hi! I'm Maiko! Let's be friends!"

"Uh…"

Minako laughed, it was just too good seeing Akihiko struggling for words in front of three kids. "Come on Aki-nii. Lunch is ready. Ah!" Minako slapped her head. "I forgot, what do you want to drink?" she asked the guests she invited. Ken was about to reply milk, but he shut his mouth just in time. Maiko meanwhile asked for mad bull, making Akihiko ask himself, if kids at this age were allowed to drink energy drinks.

Minako ran upstairs to the vending machine and came back with a can of mad bull for Maiko. Just then the front door was opened again and Yukari was back. Things promised to become lively.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In case you don't know, I've been in hospital and not feeling well. Now I'm all recovered and I'll try to upload a little more.**

_**4. Early awakening**_

Minako stared at the ceiling of her room, letting out a sigh. Despite the day having been so much fun, there was something that dropped her mood. She didn't really realized it up until an hour ago, but if she really failed, she would be the one who would fight and with a 50% success rated destroy her friends.

Yukari had been delighted to see Minako made friends with Ken. So far he used to hang out with Yukari and Junpei of all people every so often.

**"You need to sleep."**

_Hell I know, but it isn't easy, no matter how tired I am. I just got so much on my mind right now!_

**"Then do your tasks one by one and the rest will follow."**

_Huh?_

**"Ken will try to kill your friend. You can now start to build a relationship and later convince him revenge is futile. You can introduce him to said friend, because at this stage the young boy doesn't know who killed his mother. At the same time you can convince the older one to stop taking the drugs, maybe by simply exposing it to the rest."**

_That actually sounds good, but we need to think of the details. Shinji isn't most of the time at places a 'child' like me should be, plus I need to figure a way out how I 'stumble' over the pills or Mitsuru and the rest are out for my head._

**"No one said it would be easy."**

_Hmm. Well, why we're talking like this, what do you personally think of us humans?_

**"...I haven't thought much about humans the last centuries. At least until I met you and you defeated me, a god, the mother of death himself."**

_So?_

**"Well I know everything about you, but I have yet to make me a general opinion on humans. Your race certainly changed."**

She let out a yawn. "Guess I should try to sleep." Throwing the blanket over her head, she rolled to the side and closed her eyes. Her dream was about a normal school day at Gekkoukan.

XXX

Waking up the next morning, Minako needed time to realize she was in the body of a ten year old girl and not her old body. She already felt how her days would become boring again with every day doing the same. Oh well, instead of social linking, she might as well make some friends at her new school.

"Good morning, Minako-chan!"

"Morning, Yukari-nee."

"So, are you ready for the day?"

"Not really." the avatar admitted, her head hitting the table again. Yukari titled her head and chuckled. "Oh come on. With that expression you'll make even Ken-kun and Maiko-chan tired."

"Maiko-chan? Ken-kun maybe, but not Maiko-chan, Yukari-nee."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Yukari went to answer the door, wondering who it could be. "Ah, Maiko-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Morning Yukari-chan! Is Minako-chan awake?" asked the school girl. Yukari giggled. "Well more or less. I'll get her for you."

Minako meanwhile had enough problems getting her cornflakes down at a steady speed, because else she would be late for school. She went to bed early and now here she was still tired. "Minako-chan." Said girl visible cringed at Yukari's energetic voice. Has she been that annoying to Junpei every morning? Suddenly she could understand the cap-wearing teen.

"Yes?"

"Maiko-chan has come, so you two could walk together to school."

"Mhm. Just a second."

She didn't do herself a favor swallowing everything, like she had been starving for a day and Yukari attempted to stop the younger girl, but the red-eyed girl was already finished. Rubbing her tummy, Minako grabbed her bag and walked to the door.

"Bye!" she waved off.

"She has an iron stomach." Yukari commented, remembering how spicy the little girl made her own share of the curry.

"Hi, Maiko-chan!"

"Hi, Minako-chan! You look sleepy."

"I don't like mornings."

The two started walking to their school, talking about the day before.

"Yesterday was fun, right?" asked Maiko as energetic as ever.

"I think Ken-kun didn't like it, when we splashed all the water on him." Minako mused. Both girls giggled, remembering how angry the boy got afterwards. It had been an accident, while they were washing the dishes.

"Ken-kun is so mature and you're so smart. I wish I would be that clever." Maiko pouted, remembering how Minako finished her homework first and later she and Ken helped her with the homework.

"Well...but you're faster than Ken and I." Minako remembered when they started playing outside at the shrine. They had a little race and Minako wasn't really in top-condition. However she was surprised to see, that Ken was even slower than Maiko. That girl was one hell of a runner.

"I bet you can make it to the Olympics."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, of course."

"Yay! Will you run with me today, Minako-chan?" Maiko's eyes seemed to shimmer.

"Uhh, I wanted to visit someone first. He's in hospital."

"Oh, is he a friend?" Maiko asked.

"...Sort of."

"I have a friend too in hospital. I call him striped shirt."

"Striped shirt?" Minako became sad, when she remembered the poor man, who would die in a few months and already made peace. Maybe if Minako herself would have known she would die when she was not even 17, she would have been able to prepare herself mentally. Or maybe she would have run away from her fate. Who knows?

After some more chatting, the two arrived at the school building. Maiko would come with Minako to hospital and she would ask if Ken would come along, helping Maiko with her training later on. The way the girl was pumped up, it reminded Minako about Akihiko.

"Hi, Ken-kun." Minako met the other boy in the hallway.

"Good morning Minako-chan." he greeted back formally. "Gee, you almost make me blush. Haha, but jokes aside. Remember yesterday, how Maiko ummm" she looked around and then lowered her voice "beat us in the race?"

Ken nodded frowning.

"Well, after I said she could make it to the Olympics later, she now really wants to train." Minako sweatdropped at the thought. "Wanna tag along?"

Ken thought about it, considering what he was planning anyways. "Yeah, I think I'll come."

"Great! Oh but I want to visit a friend in hospital first. Is that okay with you?"

"A friend?"

"Yeah...he...well he's in a coma, so I just want to be there for a few minutes."

"Oh." Ken nodded. The first bell rung and the two walked into the class. Minako certainly did have problems to stay awake the entire first period. During break, she ran a few rounds with Maiko and Ken and that finally got rid of the last bit of sleep.

It was still break time, when Minako found a really long stick on the ground. Not being able to resist, she picked it up and walked to an area where she had more space.

"Minako-chan?" She didn't hear her friends and when the two finally followed her, she already had her old fighting stands, handling the stick as if it was a naginata. At first she only made a few simple swings with it. But what soon followed were a series of slashes which became more and more complicated the longer she did her little exercise.

Nyx inwardly laughed, as Minako didn't notice the crowd that had gathered around her, keeping distance from the girl. "Wow." Maiko said in awe. Even some teachers had gathered around, watching in awe-horror, as the little girl did her performance. Normally they should have taken the stick away already.

Minako soon got the hang of her new body. It was good she performed a few normal slashes first or else she would have hurt herself already. She finished her little exercise, with using her stick to jump up, make a front flip and slash the imaginary shadow in front of her.

She panted heavily, sweating bullets and the adrenaline was slowly leaving her body. She then noticed that from what it looked like, the entire school had been watching.

"KYAA!" She threw the stick up in the air in an overdramatically way.

And with that she ran away as fast as possible. Break was almost over anyway.

XXX

For the rest of the day, Minako kept a low profile and mostly kept her face hidden behind a book or was acting like she had trouble with what the teacher told her to do, although she could have finished the task ten times over.

The homeroom teacher of course talked to her about what happened.

"I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it ever again!" Minako tried the puppy dog eyes. Her homeroom, Mr. Honda, smiled and shook his head. "I'm not angry Minako-chan. You certainly have talent for this kind of sports. Who taught you this?"

"Uhh...I had a teacher, when my parents were still alive."

"I see. Just you're right, you shouldn't do it anymore in school. Your fellow students might get the wrong idea, you know?"

Seeing as Minako said 'teacher', Mr. Honda thought Kirijo knew about this already. He and the rest of the stuff were more concerned about other students trying to do the same. But said students were more occupied in avoiding Minako, seeing as she could whoop their asses within seconds.

And after school

"That was amazing Minako-chan!" Maiko beamed. "Eh, you think so?"

"Yeah, you're amazing. Isn't that right, Ken-kun?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Amazing." He hadn't really been listening. His thoughts seemed to be elsewhere. Maiko kept blathering about Minako's performance and went on and on and on, until they finally arrived at the hospital.

Minako lead the other two to Minato's room, who were surprised to see her friend was a teenager.

"Who is he?" Ken asked.

"His name is Minato. We're not related. It's just a coincidence that we have the same name and he*sigh* saved my life."

"What?!" the two around her exclaimed. Minako looked to the side, uncomfortable. "I don't want to talk about it..."

After seeing her performance today, Maiko thought of Minako being invincible. Ken briefly thought about a bunch of situations where Minako could be in danger and the boy loses consciousness by saving her.

Minako had already walked to Minato and climbed on the bed, looking at the boy sleeping on the bed. Maiko and Ken gave each other a troubled look, before following Minako, sitting down on two free chairs. Both looked uncomfortable up to their still new friend. Her face was completely different from what it usually was like. Instead of soft, smiling and eyes bright, her gaze was hardened, her eyes piercing and all over she frowned.

Minako put her hand on Minato's hand, squeezed it and jumped off the bed.

"Let's-"

"Urrgh...man..." that groan got the attention of the trio and Minako literally jumped around, hiding her shocked expression from the other two.

_It can't be! It's way too early for him to wake up._

**"Remember the butterfly."**

Minato got up, rubbing the place on his head, where Minako 'shot' him. "Huh?" he noticed the three kids next to his bed.

"I-I'll go get a doctor!" Ken snapped out of it first and ran out of the room, looking for the next best doctor. "Wait Ken-kun! I'm faster!" Maiko ran after the boy, leaving Minako and Minato alone in the room. Minato's gaze was fixated on the girl who stood in front of his bed. Minako didn't know what she should say. She wasn't prepared for Minato to wake up so early.

"How do you feel?" she finally brought out. Minato didn't answer, but kept looking at the girl down at him. The brunette felt uncomfortably over time.

"Hamuko?" the boy finally asked.

"Uhh, no? My name is Minako."

"M-Minako?"

"Uhuh!" Minako finally got herself and was back to her cheery self. "Yukari-nee-chan told me you're Minato. And you're an Arisato too! You could be my big brother!" Minako cheered, thinking she would unnerve the boy. Hamuko, huh? Well it would fit and was kind of a cute name.

Despite her own expectations, Minato smiled. "Yeah, I could."

Minako placed herself next to Minato on the bed again. "Do you remember what happened?"

"...Yeah, but...I'm not sure if I can trust my memory."

"It's all true and we'll explain later."

At that point Ken and Maiko came back with a doctor, who found the other Arisato awake. The trio waited outside, while the doctors performed a little checkup.

"What did he say?" Maiko asked.

"Not much."

"Maybe he's still confused." Ken mused. Neither he nor Maiko pressed, seeing as how uncomfortable Minako was with the topic. To their surprise Minato came out with the protesting doctor, but the boy just shrugged him off.

"So guys, this is Minato Arisato. We even share the same last name, I forgot to mention."

"Really? Maybe he's your long lost older brother?!" Maiko beamed at the thought. Ken doubted it, although this was one heck of a coincidence.

"Minato-nii, these are Maiko and Ken, my friends from school."

"Hi!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Minato-san."

The bluenette was surprised on how polite the boy was. "No need to be so polite. I'm Minato. Noce to meet all of you. But why are you all visiting me?"

"Oh, they tagged along with me." Minako explained. Minato nodded and suddenly his stomach grumbled. "How about ramen? My treat."

At this moment the kids' stomachs crumbled. All of them blushed and the girls grinned sheepishly. Minato snorted and the four made their way to Hagakure Ramen.

XXX

Ken believed more and more Minako and Minato were actually siblings, seeing as the two had black holes in their stomachs. Maiko and he sure had healthy appetites, but it was nothing compared to the Arisatos'.

Minato was more of the silent protagonist, saying short sentences if he was asked something and mostly let the kids do the talking. "Mm, do we still go running afterwards?" Minako asked. She quickly explained what they planned today.

"I can use my cell phone as a stop-watch."

Minako wondered why he was playing along.

**"It must have something to do with you. He's constantly looking over to you."**

Now that Nyx mentioned it, she was right. Minako glanced every so often over and noticed most of the time Minato's gaze was on her.

_I must have left quite the impression on him with helping him summoning his persona._

Finishing their meal, the four walked to the shrine. Minato even played along with them and it wasn't like they were running all the time. They played other games too and either he was a good actor or he really liked playing those games.

"Aren't you an adult Minato-san? Why are you playing so childish games?" Ken asked.

"So what?" he asked. Ken didn't understand the older boy.

At one point Ken took Minato to the side, a little away from the others. "Minako, what you did in school today..."

"Oh that..." Minako scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Can you teach me?"

It happened again. Ken noticed how Minako's whole expression took a 180. He seemed way more mature, than a 10 year old should be. And she glared at Ken. It felt like she was really stabbing him. He certainly was a little scared at how the girl looked at him.

"Ken" there was something in her voice, he couldn't identify. Eventually she sighed. "Fine."

"Really?" he asked.

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid, okay?" her look was almost a pleading one. The boy noticed the girl meant it. He remembered how Minako was taken away by Mr. Honda today during homeroom.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything stupid."

Minako smiled. And just like this, her personality got another 180. "Alrighty, but no slacking off or else" she came closer and was now at Ken's ear "a world full of pain will await you."

Ken gulped. That girl was the devil.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I actually planned on continuing a different story (you see, I've this crossover and the chapters just get longer -.-), but when I read the reviews, I just got way too motivated. And I'm still lacking a title at this point. About the request of more Ken, I'll see what I can do. This chapter is more like filler. Tartarus will come next chapter.**

_**5. Minato joins SEES**_

"Bye Maiko-chan! Bye Ken-kun!" Minako waved her arm as she and Minato walked to the dorm. He was holding her hand firmly like she could run away any moment and he needed to be ready. Minako waved her arm up and down the entire time until they got back.

"We're home~!" Minako announced cheerfully, despite her feeling tired already.

"Huh? Minato-kun?!" Yukari exclaimed surprised.

"I think you guys owe me an explanation." he got straight to the point. Minako slapped his leg. "Don't be rude nii-chan!" she scolded. Minato rubbed the place she hit him and smiled down at the little girl. "Sorry, little sis."

"Don't apologize to _me_, you have to apologize to _her." _She continued scolding him and put both hands on her hips. Yukari almost laughed at what Minako was doing. What was more, Minato even approached her and said: "I'm sorry for being rude, Yukari-chan. Now would you please explain to me what is going on?"

"Atta boy!"

Yukari bent over laughing, Minako copying the older girl. Upstairs Akihiko and Mitsuru smirked at the sight. However, Minato wasn't someone to just surrender. He turned around and approached the little crimson eyed girl, who was still laughing. The laughter turned into a scream, when Minato grabbed her with both arms, lifted her up and gave her a flight inside his arms.

"AHH, LET GO OF ME!"

She waved her arms and legs around frantically, trying to escape his grasps. When he finally let her down, her complete head was spinning. "I'll never let go of you." he whispered into her ear. Any normal person it would have crept out, but Minako was glad to hear that, because of the fate she almost had to endure. She gave the bluenette a firmly hug and he in return bent down and hugged her.

"And I'll be your guardian angel." she whispered into his ear. Yukari secretly took a picture.

After this little episode, everyone walked up to the command room with Minato having both arms around Minako. He could feel how Minako stiffened all of the sudden, when they entered the room. He didn't know it was because of the chairman. Maybe he would, if he would have looked down and followed Minako's gaze.

**"Imagine what you can do with him, once you're complete."**

_I want to kill him NOW!_

**"Patients my dear, patients."**

A wave of calamity went through Minako's body and mind.

**"Better?"**

_Yeah, thanks._

Whatever Nyx had done, Minako didn't feel the need of killing the chairman for the time being. Instead, she placed her head on Minato's side, making it for herself a little bit more comfortable. He didn't seem to mind, quite the contrary. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her a little to him.

"Well then" the chairman started "I belief you to have yet to meet. This is Akihiko Sanada, a senior in Gekkoukan."

"How ya doing?"

"Just fine."

"Okay then, let's get straight to business. Would you belief me that a day is divided into 25 hours?" he asked.

"So that's the time everyone goes green." Minato said in realization. "First saw it, when I arrived here." he explained.

"That makes things easier. Do you remember the...other night?" the man asked. Minato nodded and looked over to Minako. Then he looked back to the group. "What was that thing? The thing with all those arms, I mean."

"Those enemies, we call them shadows." Akihiko explained. "Those things are what make the dark hour, we call it that way, interesting."

"AKI-NII!" Minako all of the sudden jumped off the couch. "YOU WERE INJURED! I won't heal you, if you're doing stupid things!" she shouted, leaving everyone dumbstruck. When she noticed everyone looked at her, she jumped back on the couch and buried her face in Minato's chest.

"Okay...so shadows are the bad guys, I get that much. And we fight them with those...personas?" Minato asked.

"How do you know about personas?" Mitsuru asked, looking suspiciously over to him and the girl. He himself shrugged. "I think I said the name. It kind of came out instinctively."

This satisfied everyone. It happened to Mitsuru and Akihiko too.

"Only a few individuals have the power to use a persona. We're the (insert THAT long name), SEES for short. We would like to ask you to join us." Mitsuru placed a briefcase on the table and opened it. Inside were an Evoker and a SEES armband.

_Don't I get one too?_

**"They're afraid. Afraid of your power. Afraid of what you might potentially be. And they will be afraid, once they realize what you truly are now."**

_Nghn!_

"Before I give you an answer" Minato looked down to Minako. "What were you doing there?" he asked the girl.

_Not good._

**"Keep calm and give him the same story, you gave the rest."**

"I saw the big bad shadow and I followed him."

Minato wasn't satisfied. He was even more curious by now. "Where do you live?" "I ummm...don't remember. Minako knows she lived in a green place, but..." She shook her head. "I remember my parents dying in a car accident. Next I was here."

Minato took some time to recover. The others watched curiously, secretly hoping to find out more about this strange (and totally overpowered) girl. Minako got a little nervous with all those questions.

"And in between?" he asked. "I mean, after the accident."

Minako shrugged. "It's all blurry. I remember my home was green." She wanted to tell them. She wanted to tell them so badly, but she couldn't. Minato's face softened, when he saw Minako's troubled expression. "Sorry." he told her and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back.

_Oh, I'm sorry. I'm the reason your parents died. I'm the reason you'll die and no one will appreciate your sacrifice._

**"Are you giving up? Your journey only just begun."**

_Uff, I guess I'm just tired._

"Alright, I'm in." Minato announced, taking the Evoker and the armband. The rest looked relieved. "For a moment I thought you'd say no. Welcome aboard." Yukari smiled. The rest also showed signs of approval. Only Minako was wearing a poker face. Secretly she hoped he would decline. That way at least he would be safe.

After the details were explained, it was decided they'd continue this the next day, seeing as Minato had just been released or rather he released himself.

Minako walked into her room, closed the curtains and already changed into her pajamas. It was actually still a little early, but the persona recovery took it all out of her. She turned on the light on her nightstand and turned off the lights of her room. Out of habit, she wanted to take off her headphones, but she forgot she didn't have them anymore. Instead she took of the necklace with the card in the pendant of the necklace.

_I still don't know what this is. I'll have to visit the velvet room tomorrow._

**"I'm curious about Minato. He seems very fond of you."**

_He called me Hamuko today in the hospital. Do I look like some friend of his?_

**"Maybe. There might be a bigger connection than we think."**

_Oh man, I feel so drained._

**"You need to rest Minako."**

_Wish I could. The last nights I didn't exactly sleep well or enough for that matter._

**"...Come to me."**

_To you?_

**"Close your eyes and trust me."**

Trust, you'd expect Minako not to trust the night queen at all. But she knew it wasn't the night queen who wanted to kill the humans. She actually couldn't care less. It was the will of all of mankind that brought her in destroying the world.

After closing her eyes, Minako felt like she was brought to a place very far away. It felt like flying through the air.

**"Open your eyes."**

Minako did as she was told. It sounded like the night queen was next to her. When she opened her eyes, she gasped. "Tartarus!?" she exclaimed in utter shock.

**"Don't worry." **The voice was next to her. When she looked up, she jumped back, as she saw 'herself' standing right next to her. And with 'herself' she meant the 16 year old version! With yellow glowing eyes by the way.

"N-Nyx?! Why are you looking like me?!" Minako exclaimed. The goddess looked down at herself and smiled.

**"This is a dream. Since our minds are connected, this must be a side effect."**

"A dream? So I'm fast asleep?"

**"Well, your body yes, but not your mind. Your mind is restless."**

"And what are we going to do about it?" Minako asked, crossing her arms. "Why the hell am I wearing this again?" The red dress she'd been wearing from the beginning.

**"Now that you have lowered your guard and letting me take you in 'my part' of 'our mind', I can manipulate you more easily."**

Minako felt like she'd been hit with a sleep spell and almost collapsed on the ground, if not for Nyx catching her. **"Empty your mind. Forget everything and become nothing. Nothing but **_**death."**_

XXX

Minato knocked on Minako's door. He couldn't find her anywhere inside the dorm and she wouldn't just go outside, not to mention someone would have noticed. The back door for some reason is always clothed, same went for the roof. Besides, she had no reason to just run away.

As no one answered, he grew worried. He opened the door and found it unlocked. He was surprised to find the room completely darkened. Minako's slow, but steady breaths silently echoed through the room.

She was sleeping? That was a bit early, even for a ten year old. Sure they played all day, but not enough to just make an energetic girl such as Minako dropping dead on the spot. Figuratively speaking of course.

He silently closed the door and tried to not make any noise while approaching Minako's bed. "Hamuko" he whispered. He gave Minako a kiss on the forehead. "If someone is going to be your guardian angel, it's going to be me."

**"How thoughtful of you." **Nyx spoke, although the boy couldn't hear him. **"Will you still think this way after you found out she's been deceiving all of you? After you found out this girl can't be Hamuko, whoever this person is?**

**I will not make a decision. I was already once mistaken about humans and what they're capable off. I will wait and see. *chuckle* I'm looking forward to the day the two of us will face each other."**

XXX

"I so hate mornings." Minako groaned her blanket half falling off her bed. In order to fully wake up, she used a foolproof method: rolling out of the bed and hitting the ground.

_Thanks Nyx. Mind if we do that every night? I have a feeling I'm gonna torment my brain until the day of the fall._

Minako walked into the shower and turned on the water.

**"You know Minako, you're immortal, now that you're a part of me."**

"What?!" she exclaimed out loud. "Urrgh, figures. It wouldn't make any sense otherwise." She groaned. "This is going to be a very, boring life."

**"I don't know. When you think about the infinite possibilities of your future love life?"**

_Nghn! Now I know where Ryoji got his personality from. Wait, you're stuck my brain for the rest of eternity?_

**"No, that is another subject altogether. We can talk about this later. Minato woke up earlier than he should have. And then SEES didn't provide you with an evoker. It seems like you have to sit out for the time being."**

_Well, more training for Minato I guess. Besides, I'm not acting all mature like Ken. The only reason he was onboard was because Mitsuru judges a person on how they're inside and not outside._

**"And you couldn't be a little more mature?"**

_It's because I appeared out of nowhere with no papers whatsoever. Going for the cheery, immature, amnesiac girl was the only option that wouldn't put too much suspicion on me._

Minako finished her shower and changed into her uniform. She also took out a bunch of hairclips she bought yesterday and put on her usual ponytail. "Now I know why I didn't feel like myself. Wow, I really look a little more mature."

**"Indeed. Perhaps I should try it out?"**

_How do you really look like anyways?_

A vision of a woman with long black hair, golden eyes, wearing an expensive looking black dress with all kind of golden deco, pale skin and two pairs of black feathered wings attached on her back.

_Wowza~! I'm all into boys, but...just wow! There really is a difference between gods and us poor mortals._

**"Thank you."**

_I soooooo can't wait to get those wings. You know, I could act like I was really an angel from the heavens. I could make up a story..._

"AHH!" Minako shrieked in surprise, as someone covered her eyes. "Let go, let go, let go!" she shouted, struggling against her captor. When she finally got rid of the hands, she turned around and found Minato smiling down at her.

"NII-CHAN!" she shouted trying to push him against the wall. However, the boy was able to hold her off. When she finally gave up, he pulled her to him and went with her downstairs, holding her in his arms. It was quite hard going down the stairs, but Minato seemed to insist.

During breakfast, the two noticed they ate the same stuff and about the same amount of everything. They also both liked their eggs extra spicy with Tabasco, instead of regular pepper. Minato actually tried to stop her, telling her she didn't need to mimic him.

"She's not mimicking you." Akihiko interjected, sipping from his protein drink. "You should taste the curry she made for herself personally." he shuddered.

"YOU ate from my curry!?"

She stood up from the table. "Nii-chan, can I have your evoker?" Minako cracked her knuckles. Helel may not be her main strength persona, but he still has a high level. A big bead of sweat rolled down each Minato's and Akihiko's head, as they saw how Minako's eyes were suddenly shadowed by her hair.


End file.
